Stormy Sleepover
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Boom-verse* Tails and Sticks decide to have a sleepover, but a storm rolls in and puts a damper on their fun. But in the end, things still end up alright. Tails X Sticks fluff. Requested by Tailsgirl. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own Sonic Boom, Sonic the Hedgehog, or the characters.  
This was requested by Tailsgirl, who wanted to see Tails and Sticks have a sleepover. I thought it sounded like a cute idea.**

Within the village, Tails was shopping for some new parts for his plane. And after he was done there, he would go and buy him some new pajamas and rent a movie. Tonight, he and Sticks had plans to spend an evening together, watch a movie, and cuddle. With Eggman out of commission for a while, everyone was free to do as they wished. Sonic and Amy made plans to spend a romantic evening together and go to a fancy restaurant. And Knuckles… just did his own thing… whatever that may be.

"Oh, this will do nicely." Tails said to himself as he examined a gun attachment. "I bet this will help out a lot during our battles with Eggman. And if I modify it, it'll be even more so." So he got the gun attachment, as well as a few bolts and screws. But when he checked out with his stuff, he set it down for delivery. He still had to get the pajamas and the movie.

"You always take your parts home yourself." the clerk, a cat, stated. "What's up?"  
"I still have to get some pajamas and a movie. Me and Sticks are having a sleepover tonight." Tails said.  
"Is that so? How are you two, by the way?" the clerk asked.  
"We're good." Tails said. "Thanks for asking."  
"You're welcome." the clerk said, smiling.  
"Well, I better be going. See you around." Tails told him before turning to leave.  
"Bye, come again." the clerk said, waving at Tails.

Once Tails left the building, he went to the clothing store to get some new pajamas. He eventually settled on a white, long-sleeve shirt and blue fleece pajama pants. To Tails, they were very soft and warm. They would be perfect for holding Sticks close, and it also helped that it was supposed to be cold tonight.

And once he was done there, all that was left was to get the movie. Tails wanted to find something that both he and Sticks would enjoy. He eventually found one movie he had heard Sticks say she wanted to see, and one he had seen himself. It was a really good and cute movie that he felt would be perfect for him and his beloved wildflower to watch together and cuddle. And while he was at it, Tails also got the stuff to make popcorn.

Finally, Tails had got everything and was ready to head back home so he could prepare for tonight. But on the way home, Tails began to get the feeling that someone was following him. At one point, he heard a twig snap behind him. But when he turned around, there was no one else in sight. He wiggled his ears around in several different directions, trying to listen for someone. And again, there was nothing. He made sure to make absolutely no noise whatsoever, hardly even breathing. Still nothing. So he simply shrugged his shoulders and turned back around. Then all of a sudden, an orange blur tackled Tails, causing them to both roll back a few feet, with the blur on top. Tails tried to get up, but the blur straddles him, keeping him down and kissing him. Tails was stunned and rather worried, but only for a short while. He figured out who it was by the taste, scent, and touch; his beloved wildflower. He rolled them over so that he was now on top, then kissed back.

They soon broke away for air.

"I gotcha." Sticks said with a smirk.  
"Heh. Yeah you did." Tails replied with a short laugh. "So, what's up?  
"I'm doing well. No government agents are after me." Sticks replied, making Tails chuckle. "Plus, I'm excited for tonight."  
"I am too." Tails said.

Sticks got off of Tails and let him up. When he was up, they shared a hug and a kiss. "Also, have you seen the news yet?"  
"No. Why?" Tails asked.  
"I heard it was supposed to get stormy tonight." Sticks said. Tails felt his smile fade away and his ears droop down. With storms often came thunder. And where there was thunder, there was LIGHTNING. The mere thought made him begin to fidget. Sticks took notice of his reaction and hugged him softly, rubbing his back. "But don't worry. I'll be there for you." Sticks assured him. Tails felt his smile return and his ear perk back up. He looped his arms around her waist, bringing her in for another hug.  
"Thank you, Sticks." he said as he placed his lips on hers for a sweet kiss. Sticks smiled against his lips and kissed back.  
"You're welcome, Tails." Sticks said softly.

The two young lovers soon bid each other farewell until later that evening.

 *** Later… ***

Tails had gotten everything ready for the sleepover. He was now wearing his new pajamas, he had rearranged the furniture, and he had made enough room for him and Sticks to lay their sleeping bags down. Once Sticks arrived, Tails would get started on making the popcorn. Once he laid his sleeping down, he laid down on it. "Now, I'm ready."

And almost right when he said that, a knock at the door was heard. Tails smiled, knowing it was most likely Sticks. He got up and ran over to open the door. But immediately upon doing so, Sticks pounced on him, causing them to roll back a few feet, similar to their encounter earlier. And like before, Sticks ended up on top, straddling him and kissing him fiercely. However, unlike last time, Tails was quick to respond and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing back with equal passion.

"Gotcha again." Sticks said with a smirk.  
"It would seem so." Tails admitted. Sticks got off him and helped him up. As Tails stood up, he saw what his girlfriend had chose to wear. Sticks wore a white tank-top, short yellow pajama shorts, and white and yellow striped socks. It was similar to what she wore on their Valentine's Day date, only she had a tank-top instead of a t-shirt. Still, she looked so hot, yet so cute.  
"So, are you ready?" Sticks asked.  
"Just about. I just need to get the popcorn ready, then I will be." Tails told her.

As Tails went into the kitchen to prepare the popcorn for him and Sticks, Sticks laid out her sleeping bag. Outside, rain was starting to come down. The storm was coming soon, she could tell. And once that happened, she knew Tails was going to be a nervous and scared wreck. Tails was going to need some comfort. Sticks scratched her head, trying to think of something she could do to help him out. Then it hit her; in the time she has dated Tails, she learned that he loved to cuddle. With that in mind, she unzipped her sleeping bag and spread it out, creating a pallet.

When Tails came back with a big bowl of popcorn for him and Sticks to share, he noticed that she had spread her sleeping bag out, and she was moving his pillow over to the makeshift pallet. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What are you doing?" he asked, putting the bowl down.  
"I'm laying out a pallet for us." Sticks replied innocently. "I figured that, with the storm coming, you could use some comfort. And I know how much you love to cuddle."

As Tails let her words sink in, realization began to sink in and his face grew hot. Sticks implied that she was wanting to share the pallet with him tonight. While the idea sounded tempting, he had never slept with a girl before. Still, the thought of the two cuddling, feeling their legs brushing against each other, and falling asleep in each others arms did sound good. Plus, the fact that Sticks was wanting him to feel comfortable, knowing how much he fears lightning, warmed his heart. Tails smiled and hugged Sticks close, kissing her softly. "Thanks Sticks." he said softly once he broke away.  
"You're welcome, Tails." Sticks said. They exchange another loving hug.

As they hugged, there was a rumble of thunder and a crash of lightning. The lightning flash startled Tails, making him yelp out in fear and clutch Sticks tightly. Sticks gasped at the sudden feeling. She began to softly rub his back, trying to soothe him. She knew it was working when she felt his heartbeat steadying, and his body was not shaking a lot.

When Tails finally calmed down, he and Sticks went over to the pallet. Sticks laid down on it while Tails went to get the movie started, then went to get a flashlight just in case there is a blackout. Once everything was set, Tails joined Sticks on the pallet and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. Sticks smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

As they watched the movie, an occasional rumble of thunder or flash of lightning would make Tails jump and whimper. And each time, Sticks was there to soothe him with a soft kiss, a gentle hug, and a soft back rub.

"Thanks for doing this for me Sticks." Tails suddenly said.  
"You're welcome Tails." Sticks replied. "I hate to see you upset or scared."  
"I know. Still, I hate to let you see me like this." Tails said, still shaking from the last lightning flash.  
"Tails, don't worry about it." Sticks assured him. "You've been there for me whenever I got scared… or when I thought there was a government agent spying on me." she added, making Tails chuckle. "So your situation isn't ridiculous."  
"Ok. Still, thank you." Tails said.  
"You're welcome." Sticks said. She kissed his cheek, making him smile. Tails returned the favor.

They continued to watch the movie, warm and cozy in each others arms.

But their warm, intimate moment was cut off when a bright flash of lightning, and a boom of thunder so loud and strong that it shook the whole house. The power went out, Sticks screamed and hid under the pallet, and Tails screamed while jumping about ten feet in the air. When he came back down, he landed on his belly, thankfully missing Sticks.

"Oh… that's just PERFECT." Tails muttered bitterly. "The storm wasn't enough, now the power's out." Tails crossed his arms. "Hey, how are you doing Sticks?" he asked.  
But there was no response from her.  
"Sticks? Where are you?" Tails asked, looking around. But the darkness, and faint light coming in through the windows provided very little sight for him.  
Still, Sticks did not reply.  
"Oh, duh. I have a flashlight." Tails said, smacking his forehead. He took out the flashlight, but almost dropped it due to being scared by another lightning flash. He turned it on and shone it around, trying to find Sticks. But then he heard a whimper below him. He shone the light and noticed a bulge under the pallet and shaking.

Tails crouched down and lifted an edge of the pallet up, so he look under it and see Sticks. "Hey Sticks? How are you holding up?" he asked.  
"… N-N-Not so good, I'm afraid." Sticks said, still shaking. "I've never experienced this before."  
"You've never gone through a blackout before?" Tails asked.  
"I don't use a lot of technology, remember?" Sticks pointed.  
"...Oh, that's right. I forgot about that." Tails said, realizing she had a point. "Still, don't worry. I'm here for you." he told her, rubbing her back soothingly. Sticks smiled weakly at him. "I think I have an idea. Let's take the pallet over near the fireplace. I'll get us a fire going so we can relax in front of it for a while."  
"...I like that idea." Sticks admitted.

With a new plan in mind, Tails and Sticks each grabbed an edge of the pallet and Tails' sleeping bag and pulled it towards the fireplace. Tails left to get a match to light the fire. But Sticks grabbed his arm, clutching him for dear life. Tails pried her off, only to loop his arm around her waist and bring her closer to him. Sticks smiled and wrapped her arms around his midsection. So the two went in search for a match to get the fire started. And each time there was a lightning strike or a boom of thunder, they were each ready to soothe the other with a hug and a kiss. Soon, they find a match box that still had several matches inside. "Yes." Tails said to himself. "Come on. Let's head back to the fireplace." he said.  
"Ok." Sticks said.

Once they returned to the pallet, Tails lit the fire and joined Sticks. Sticks was unzipping the other sleeping bag to serve as their blanket. She got under the blanket first and soon Tails joined her. Tails began to shake due to both fear of the storm, and being under the blanket with Sticks. Sticks was shaking herself for similar reasons, but she was more scared from the blackout than the storm. Wanting to help Tails calm down, Sticks scooted closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tails was still shaking as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sticks.  
"You can hold me tighter, you know." Sticks pointed out.  
"I know… just nervous, is all." Tails said as he tightened his hold. It was not enough to hurt her, but just enough to keep her close and snug. Sticks smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Feeling better?" Sticks asked.  
"So far… so good." Tails replied. "Still nervous, though."  
"It's ok. I'm still scared myself." Sticks told him. "Like I said, I've never experienced a blackout before. So I know how you feel about storms… somewhat."  
"Well, you're ok. I'm here for you, and I won't let anything bad happen to you." Tails told her, looking her dead in the eyes. Sticks smiled and nuzzled her face into Tails' chest. Tails giggled.  
"Sticks! That tickles!" Tails laughed out. Sticks giggled.  
"I just thought I'd try something to lighten the mood." Sticks said. But then she caught Tails off-guard by straddling his lap. Tails felt his heart begin to beat faster. Sticks smiled and leaned down, kissing Tails on the lips. Tails sighed in the kiss and kissed her back as his arms wrapped around her waist. Tails was softly rubbing her back while she rubbed his chest. By now, the storm was comepletely out of their heads, and their fear was gone.

They continued to kiss for a few more seconds before breaking away for air.

"Good night, Tails." Sticks said. Tails pecked her on the lips, then on the nose, making her giggle.  
"Good night, Sticks." he said. And in no time, the two fell asleep, warm, cozy, and happy in each others arms.

Both Tails and Sticks felt blessed to have the other in their life. While they were very different, they still managed to complete the other.

And while Tails and Sticks knew they could not do this with her a lot, they still enjoyed the warm feeling of being in each others arms. So much so, they would not mind if another storm came around.  
For Tails has Sticks, and she has him.

 **The End!  
How was it? Be sure to comment if you want, and let me know if there's something to work on next time.  
Also, if you have a request, don't be shy to tell me. But do consider that I have certain rules.  
Anyways, I'm Foxboy614, and I bid you guys farewell for now. God bless!**


End file.
